Kekkaishi: Realization
by SEoftheRain
Summary: After the events concerning Mudou and Tan'yuu-sama, Yoshimori goes into deep thought. Joined soon after by his two brothers, they talk and realize something. Please R/R.


Kekkaishi – Realization

disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi.

a/n: When Yoshimori blurted out the reason why he would not listen to his brother, Masamori starts to think things over with how he treats Yoshimori and tries to make things right. one shot

Realization

Masamori:Why do you NOT listen to ANYTHING I say?

Yoshimori:Because you NEVER listen to me. Not even once!

It was during the one time he asked for his younger brother's help that it happened. Yoshimori blurted out what made him so mad at his older brother. Not that he was surprised. It was true after all. He DID pay little attention to Yoshimori's opinions. Was it because he was older? More experienced? Probably not. Jealous? No surprise if he was. After all, his younger brother was chosen to be the legitimate heir.

Back at home, Yoshimori was not baking cakes like he usually did during his free time. He was in his room, just lying there, silent and in thought.

Yoshimori:I actually said it. The reason why I dislike him.

He was like this for quite some time. Enough for Toshimori to notice and it being summer break, it was very unusual for him to see his brother this deep in thought.

Toshimori:Yoshi-nii, may I come in?

Yoshimori:Sure, go ahead.

Toshimori:What are you thinking about?

Yoshimori:Aniki. I think I understand why I dislike him now.

Toshimori:Really? Why do you dislike him then?

Yoshimori:I think its because he doesn't listen to what I have to say. He always used to ignore me.

Toshimori:I see. But why would he do that? Is it because of the legitimate heir thing?

Yoshimori:I don't know. Maybe. But I don't know for sure.

Masamori:Yes it was, and I want to apologize.

Yoshimori:WHA?! Aniki! What are you... how did you...

Masamori:Your bedroom kekkai is only designed to repel grandpa right?

Yoshimori:I mean, what about the Urakai?

Masamori:They can get along without me for a while. This is more important.

Yoshimori:I'm sorry for what happened.

Masamori:Don't be. And, I think I need to have a long talk with you?

Toshimori:Should I go?

Yoshimori:You don't have to. You can stay if you want.

The night wind was cool and silent. The three brothers sat down on the floor, an uneasy silence crept through them. As if on cue, Yoshimori broke the silence and the two were not surprised that he did.

Yoshimori:I meant it you know.

Masamori:About me not listening to you?

Yoshimori:I hated you for that. It's not that I want you to treat me like I'm special. I just want you to listen. To make me feel like I'm worth something.

Masamori:I didn't know that it meant that much. I... I'm sorry. I was focusing too much on keeping you from harm that I didn't realize I was hurting you.

Yoshimori:You mean, it wasn't because of the...

Masamori:It was never because of the houin. I was jealous, yes, I admit that. But when that feeling passed, I realized how endangered your life was. I didn't want anything to happen to you.

Toshimori:Masa-nii, you mean you didn't hate Yoshi-nii?

Masamori:Why would I? He's my brother. I love both of you so much I'd die as many times as it would take to keep you safe. Why did you think I would leave home to join the Urakai?

Yoshimori:I'm sorry.

Masamori:What?

Yoshimori:I said I'm sorry. I didn't think that you only...

Masamori:I never asked for an apology you know. I did what I did knowing you might hate me for it.

Yoshimori:Still, I apologize. OK?

Masamori:Alright. If you insist.

Yoshimori:By the way, aren't you going to need the phone?

Masamori:Keep it. At least that way, you can contact me when you need me.

Yoshimori:But...

Masamori:No need to worry about the charges.

Yoshimori:Thanks. Don't worry. I'll keep in touch with you.

Toshimori:Does this mean the two of you are on good terms again?

Yoshimori:I guess it does.

Masamori:You don't hate me anymore?

Yoshimori:It seems I had no reason to hate you in the first place aniki.

end

a/n: I think it could have gone better but I've haven't been able to concentrate that much recently. Please review/give suggestions if you have the time. I really want to give the brotherly relationship of these three some justice but right now, I can't seem to get it out.


End file.
